


Flying Tide

by Nemesis_not_Foe



Category: Danny Phantom, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Once Upon a Time (TV), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crossover, First story, Gen, Mermaids, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Please Don't Hate Me, Short time in marvel Universe, but not in explicit detail, may be gore-ish (does that make sense) at times, so I guess it's ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis_not_Foe/pseuds/Nemesis_not_Foe
Summary: My mother taught me well. Her lessons I would heed,  until the the night I chose the to do the wrong good deed.Through the worlds I travel, lost among the seas, and while i may risk dying, maybe tails just weren't meant for flying.





	1. Intro: Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, this is my first story and constructive criticism is accepted. Special thanks to my friend EmberShades on Wattpad for checking over it. (Check out their stories they mostly do Sander Sides and PJO)
> 
> Now without further ado, I give you Flying Tide!

                                                                             Intro:Lessons

All my life I have only know what my mother had taught me. Her most prominent had been:

                  _**Always show kindness, but never weakness.**_

_**Always take care of those in need, but never let them control you.** _

And her most important lesson,

                  _ **Always trust your instincts, but never trust a sun-tail.**_

    I kept heed of those lessons all my life, until I showed kindness to a creature I should not have.

    The night had been warm as I basked in the light of the pale spirit, cleansing my hair of the ash from my trip to the Plain of Golden Waters. All was well and silent until a great light sparked from a clashing sound. Even from my perch I could hear the creature wail in the distance. Leaving my stone I swam as fast as my tail would allow towards the sound.

    The light given off by the creature is akin to that of the glare given off by the golden waters, it was hard to miss. Though as I grew closer, the wailing creature seemed to be made off stone.

    Its blood is thick and black, it was getting harder for me to breathe, last I remembered was a blast of heat searing my surface.


	2. In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voices,   
>  I hear voices,   
>  I think?  
>  They sound...odd?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backwards typing ahead, translations are at the end of the chapter.  
> This didn't turn out as long as I'd hoped.

    I remember how the day started, eating left overs from last evenings meal. Afterwards making my way to the plains with my brood. Though, it alludes me,  _what happened between that **and the creature**_. 

_**< ~&~>** _

    _Voices,_

_I hear voices..._

_I think?_

_They sound.._

_....odd?_

 

    "ryT ot teg taht erif tuo!"

    "riS ew deen ot nodnaba pihs!"

   "ssoB, s'ereht a ydob draobrevo! oD ew ngier me' ni?

   "daeH ot eht pihs, ll'ew barg me' no eht yaw tuo!"

_**< ~&~>** _

    What feels like decades pass before hands pull me from the blood. Pain flares upon my surface. I strain, wishing to let loose a cry, only for my voice to fail me.

    "hO ym dog! riS! kooL ta siht."

    "llaC ni eht stsilaiceps."

 

    The last voice weary, yet commanding respect. Its owner looking at me with a calm, calculated expression, making this the one of few times I've felt so small,  _so **weak**_ ****. Finally after the pain has overtaken me, I succumb to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) "Try to get that fire out!"  
> 2.) "Sir we need to abandon ship!"  
> 3.) "Boss, there's a body overboard! Do we reign 'em in?"  
> 4.) "Head to the ships, we'll grab 'em on the way out!"
> 
> 5.) "Oh my god! Sir! Look at this."  
> 6.) "Call in the specialists."
> 
> Hopefully future chapters will be longer.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments/Kudos appreciated! Thankyou to any/everyone reading this.


	3. A blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flatness against my back cool-no, cold, almost freezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, I've been having so *ahem* block issues.

   Bright. Loud. Not bright like the waters or the creature, more so like the white spirit. But  _blinding._ Not loud like and angered brood in a frenzy. I'm not sure who to describe it but as  _bright and loud._

    My wounds have begun healing over, though the pain still evident. Quick, smooth movements, not unlike swimming. Though it  _different,_ it feels  _stiff, **still, restrained.**_

     _ **I can't move my tail.**_ My fins won't flick. The panic sets in as my eyes adjust. Even beyond the brightness, there's just more  ** _white_**. I hear distant cries of  _pain and agony._ The flatness against my back cool - no, cold, almost freezing.

   I let loose an agonizing scream.

    "tuhS ti pu!" 

                                                                                        _**Darkness**_

*~&~*

    When I come to, I'm in a pool of water, " _Too thin, too slimey, so tasteless."_   I think to myself. I try to move about, only to notice the weight on my tail, peering down, I see the culprit ~ an anchor, as mother would had called it.

    With the little movement I can manage, I go towards what seems to be the edge of the pool. "-el-o?" shaking my head, I now notice the gag or muffler of sorts covering my mouth. "toN a doog aedi. yehT dnet ot evael eht teiuq seno rof tsal." a tired voice answers, I look over seeing bars of red and green. Within them?  _A boy, with **white hair and green eyes.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I wish this was longer, I'm sorry guys.  
> Translations:  
> "Shut it up!"  
> "Not a good idea. They tend to leave to quiet ones for last."


	4. Libertas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long

       Talking was pretty much useless. I couldn't speak, nor could I understand him. I shook my head hoping that he at least knows I don’t understand him. He may have understood if the look he gave was anything to go off of. I try removing the muffler from my maw. I was shocked, like poking a skittish eel.  _ This is going to hurt like Hades.  _

       My claws unsheath with a slight pain emitting from my fingertips. “ahW…?” He stops mid word (?) as if remembering what happened earlier. Fun fact? My claws will cut through almost anything. Bracing myself for the pain to come, I slice off the offending object, along with a portion of my cheek and mouth.

       It’ll take a while for me to heal since I am in what is apparently fresh water. While trying to remember one of the surface languages taught to me so I can speak with the other, I go to work on my anchor. “ _ Do you understand?” _ No response,  **“Do you understand?”** Nothing. 

 

_ Footsteps _

“tihs”

“Shit” 

 

      Looking to my (hopefully) accomplice, motioning for them to cover their ears. They look my way quizzically at first, so I motion again, he shakes his head. He holds his hands up,  _ restraints, fuck. _ I’ll apologize to him, as soon as I figure out how. Diving down in the tank, pressing my body to the base, feigning fear, it wasn’t hard giving the situation.

      “Tcejbus P014, gnideef emit.” slowly rising from the bottom, I go only so far that lets my mouth over the surface. Now, unlike most of my sisters, I don’t like singing to my prey, I prefer the kill as opposed to the taunting, I pass one last glance to the boy before letting loose a melancholic symphony until the man is writhing and screaming in agony. It doesn’t seem to have the same effect on green eyes, he just started leaking from his eyes, weird.

      My cry ended up breaking my confines as well. Good and bad news, I’m free but dry scales hurt like tartarus. “ Lux fugam dederit mihi fratres spiritu” I tell him, hoping he’d repeat it back. “Lux fugam dederit mihi fratres spiritu!” I try again, nothing. “LUX FUGAM DEDERIT MIHI FRATRES SPIRITU!” He looks at me and, “ _ Lux fugam dederit mihi fratres spiritu?” _ It’s a little broken, but still good. I await the pain to overtake me. Then, we’re fast tailing it outta here.


	5. Sharing Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long.

_“Come on Thálassa, mother doesn’t have to know! It’ll only be for a little while I promise!” Reluctantly following after my sister closer and closer to the Forbidden Coves, only to make sure she doesn’t hurt herself, “Nox slow down! What's the rush?” I can see the light peaking through the surface, I had never fared well against that of Apollo, but sister worried not of his blazing chariot._

°○~&~○°

      Why must I constantly subject myself to immense amounts or pain in consideration for others? My molecules shifting, not only their shape, but their density as well. My back breaking open, the halves of my tail severing from the other. Skin becomes thinner, yet less flexible. The burning subsides as everything comes to turn, and not a moment too soon.

     “erutpaC meht!” I have got to learn this manner of speech, “Can you fight?” Blank. Not even trying for a response from him, I simply slice his restraints and collar.  Careful not to cut him, I am aware not all creatures are like myself. Now if I could just remember how to…

 °○~&~○°

      _“I stand by that we shouldn’t be doing this Nox.” She takes a sharp turn, “I am well aware where you stand, lucky for me, we have fins.” Hate to admit it, but she had a point,_ **_we had_ ** _fins._

°○~&~○°

    “tsohG latrop?” _Got it_. For the longest I tried forgetting how to do this, but it did come in handy. “Thank Pandora!” sighing in relief.

“Pandora?” I understood that. _I understood that!_

     If he knows her, then it may be time for a family visit.

“uoY nac ekam a tsohg  latrop? reA uoy a tsohg?” He knows I can’t understand him,why does he insist on babbling! “ _Quiet”_ I motion, putting one finger over my lips.

 

°○~&~○°

   “ _Where are you taking us?”_

_“Nope! Nu uh, it’s a surprise!” surprise my dorsal. Last time she ‘surprised’ me, I was stone bound for two whole moons. As we broke the surface, we entered an over sea cave. “OK, look over this way.” Nox was dragging herself out of the water. “What are you doing?! Nox!” lifting myself with some difficulty. “It’s OK Th_ _á_ _l, I’ve done this before. I just need you to see this one little thing.” That doesn’t necessarily reassure me of anything, but I flop behind her nonetheless. “What could you possibly need me for oh great adventurer?” She opens up a chest and passes me a ...scroll? “This doesn’t answer my question?”_

_“I need you to read this for me. You know I never learned surface languages.”_

_“Lux..fugam..dederit..mihi..fratres..spiritu? Why do you need an incan…”_

**_We_ ** _had fins._


	6. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching P.O.V for a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to add. Writers block and classes are a pain.

Pushing him into the portal, I stumble in after him. Wisps of green and purple surround us, save for the blue and gold portal behind us. “nI ereht! sihT yaw!” I should probably close said portal. Turning around my hand raises to the portal, it closes along my hands trail. “erehW era ew gniog?” more babbling.

“ycnaF gniees uoy ereh kcitspiD.” Blue flaming hair. Maybe she can help. I made my way over, “You know the way to Pandora’s from here? I need to speak with her.” 

******************************************************************************

Whistles and melodies, she keeps making whistles and melodies. She broke us out of the GIW base, grew  _ wings, _ opened a  _ ghost portal. _ But they don’t look like any sort of ghost I’ve encountered, though, that’s not saying  much. She and Ember seem to be communicating fine in melody. Maybe she’s some kind of siren. “Ok Dipstick, if you’re done daydreaming we gotta bounce.” Man, how long did I zone out? “ **__ _ _ /_ . ./_ . . - _ ./. _ / _ _/ .”_ ** Whistles and melodies, but it’s safe to assume from Em’s reaction that it was something funny. Ember turned to the winged-maybe-ghost and chimed something to them. “Ok from here on out, I’ll be translator and you two don’t talk til we get to Pandora’s.” Guess that makes her job easier, huh. 

The siren, gotta find out their name, moved almost like they were swimming. Though given their other form, that seems about right. The wings appear to have the same black and gray speckled pattern as their tail. Their hair seems to move on its own, as if searching for something. They just seem all around,  _ unearthly, _ but not as though they were from another world. I’ve met aliens, they don’t give off that kind of vibe. 

“O.. K?” huh? That wasn’t Ember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, oh gods this is short.
> 
> Translations-  
> odd name


End file.
